guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cautery Signet
Comments I ain't gunna lie, this skill completely punks Matyr. --Alt F Four 03:28, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Well... it's a Signet... and 2-second activation time. Anti-Signet skills and interrupt, anyone? -- Xiu Kuro 19:33, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Ever looked at cast time and recharge time? There is more to a skill than what it does, it's how it does it.--Apocrypha 10:11, 29 July 2006 (CDT) woah, way too powerful. maybe the recharge and casting time balances it out, but imagine pulling it off and following up with a simple plague touch. ::The recharge and cast don't compare to the benefits it has over martyr. It once again won't replace RC though. -213.84.52.71 03:20, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Yeah this elite is just way too powerful. Use it, then plague sending your 15 second fire to someone. Oh nevermind someone already made that statement. I'm blind onight :((Not a fifty five 02:15, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) :I admit it's a good alternative to Martyr, but the two second cast time and the longer recharge make it less useful. It will however make a Paragon more interesting in PvP.. We shall see I guess. Ifer 02:20, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :You're a bit screwed if you can't Plague Touch your Burning away. And sometimes there are no melee enemies or you simply can't touch them. Looks cool with Plague Sending, but also like way too much of a gimmick build. — 130.58 (talk) 02:29, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Or just use normal condition removal. It's more efficient than Martyr as you only have one condition to remove. The Paragon condition removal would be fine.193.61.111.50 04:12, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yup. Which, given the superior casting and recharge time on Martyr, makes this pretty balanced. I'm just saying that it's not guaranteed to be an awesome offensive weapon in all situations. Unfortunately, Plague-Sending the fire onto the enemy isn't that great when everyone's packing Extinguish (as they are now). — 130.58 (talk) 08:46, 20 September 2006 (CDT) And lets not forget mantra of inscriptions ^^ (Not a fifty five 23:20, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) A bit extra recharge is not the problem. 2 sec cast is. Any condition heavy team is usually full of rangers/trappers who all pack distracting. And betting your elite mass condition counter on a 2 second signet is crazy. Trappers with Distracting > Cautery Signet :When was the last time you saw a trapper with distracting Oo just use distortion or the new fast cast skill — Skuld 09:55, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::We are not talking about stupid pve trapper builds or vimway. We are talking about the build that top guilds use in pvp. 2 warriors 1 R/W 2 R/Me 1 E/Mo 2 Mo/A. All 3 of those rangers have distracting. Both R/Me have 2 or 3 traps. You gonna use Me/P so you can use that fastcasting skill? Btw Maryr is 1 slot. Then all you need is mend ailment on a monk. Heals extra for each condition remaining on target. And you are all set. Here you wanna combo this with god knows what. Requires way too many slots for the damage you do. Maybe in PvE that long fire is useful as it won't get removed most of the time.--Spura 13:21, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Mantra of Resolve and Symbolic Celerity with this on a Mesmer gives a rather neat way of keeping a team free of Conditions.172.213.116.33 06:59, 16 November 2006 (CST) Just pointing out some combination with martyr and cautery sig, differences, i probably forgot alot of options in here, but just to give some idea. (ppl may edit/copy/update if you want) ::Martyr> multiple conditions > you could use purge conditions for it offcourse, but takes a 20 second recharges :Combo Energy: 10; :Total casting time: 1 1/4 seconds; :Total recharge: 20 1/4 seconds (casting and recharge time of purge conditions) :Possible third skill: mending touch or mend condition for faster self condition remove (2 or one condition removed + healing self) :Other pro's: removes all on self even if affected by others, cons: anti spell hexes/conditions ::Cautery Signet > one condition > you can use remedy signet, 1 second cast time only 4 seconds recharge :Combo energy: 0 :Total casting time: 3 seconds; :Total recharge: 16 seconds (casting time remedy plus recharge cautery :Possible third skill (of same profession): Lyric of purification for each signet activated 1 condition removed from 'caster', : (of other profession): mantra of inscriptions at least 25% recharge time less making it 11 seconds for the total combo to recharge. :Other pro's: less energy, cons: anti signet skills hexes (note: less than anti spell hexes and conditions), much easier to interupt. Thanks, Frizz (White Frizzles ingame)(81.69.210.23 13:45, 15 January 2007 (CST)) ::Hmmm... What about in AB? AB is a bit more casual in my experience and I find less interuprers, but it is also laden with conditions, and has anyone checked if it will remove them from Allies in AB? Removing conditions from 12 people... Plague Touch... The other team better hope they got something to stop conditions fast... :Has anyone thought of extinguish and this? use cautery then extinguish.. gets rid of those last few degen rangers can put up with apply poison and warrior degen AND it heals you while removing burning.. it would cost 15 energy in all and 3 second casting time in all and a 27 sec recharge.. but with two Mo/P or P/Mo and Team speak you can alternate and keep degen away pretty nicly.. ::Huh? Why would you need Extinguish? BigAstro 15:13, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :: extinguish is to use so you get cured of teh burning and heal yourself for a decent amount.. Lex 16:23, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Waste of energy, especially for a secondary-class monk. ~ Nilles (msg) 07:12, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::Nilles is right. That's completely not the purpose of Extinguish. 15 energy to remove one condition and heal for a little bit? There are a lot of better ways to do that. BigAstro 12:05, 1 June 2007 (CDT) This skill has the advantage of being combined with Mantra of Inscriptions to cut the recharge time in half (with enough Inspiration), making it even more useful Unlimited Range?!?!? i was playing around with this during the pve event, and i stole conditinos form people who were not in my radar range.. to see if it was just a fluke, i tried it several times on the island of the nameless.. i stole all of the students conditions everytime i used it, no matter where i was on the map. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 15:58, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Isles might be bugged. have you seen skuld's martyr picture in Talk:Martyr? Seems to be the same thing happenin. nevermnd they're in radar.. weird.. perhaps they didn't take into account range with signets? The only radar ranged things I can think of are spells actually(Not a fifty five 23:27, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) :yeah.. it might be interesting to see how it gets used before a nurf.. a flag runner can remove all conditions from teh party no matter where he is.. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 19:09, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::lol that'd be funny, a monk/paragon flag runner, if paragons have speed boosts, which I'm guessing they do. (Not a fifty five 01:27, 12 October 2006 (CDT)) Bug Confirmed. Unlimited Range.Cheese Slaya 19:53, 26 February 2007 (CST) it aint no bug, it says from the party. it doesnt say from within radar or anything, it says party, read then comment. Actually, just realized, it never said WITHIN THE RADAR...so maybe it isn't a bug :DCheese Slaya 19:53, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Neither does heal party. =D Thoughtful 22:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Metagame In recent GvG matches, I've seen rediculously high numbers of Paragons with this skill and even some of them in combination with RC prots! Martyr on the other hand didn't appear even once in three weeks. ~ Nilles (msg) 17:18, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :More than one of these would be just plain silly. M s4 19:37, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ugh, my guilds' been using it, and despite what they say, it's completely useless. My flagrunner's daze, the activation isn't even fast enough to remove that. Martyr >. Better recahrge, better cast time, NO real limitation. Who gives a shit if I get the conditions, we have an RC for a reason. -210.3.39.32 20:24, 14 May 2007 (CDT) vs. abbadon this skill is awesome, I gave it to the general hero and remedy signet to remove the burning, and henched the mission easy. Could have done with two of them tho, cus the dazed is appled too frequently. took me awile to do the mission, but i had a lack of damage dealers. ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:00, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::Nilles and Ms4, lemme introduce something to you. It's called "cooperation". Say there are two paragons, each with this skill. The whole party gets multiple condtions, one paragon gets maybe like approx. 15 seconds of burning. Second paragon uses it, and only 1 second of burning for him. UBER TEAMWORK! UBER UBER UBER L77TNESS! W[][]T! --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 17:59, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :Or you could be smart and have the first Paragon bring Remedy Signet so that you don't waste an elite slot. --Kale Ironfist 18:21, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Wow, i sure is stupid. --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 14:59, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Subtle buff This is now really useful to take on a mesmer/paragon in teams, as FC now affects signets. 172.142.187.21 13:19, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Interraction with Frigid Armour? If Frigid Armor were active on a E/P or P/E prior to the use of Cautery Signet, would The 'Cannot be set on fire' effect of Frigid Armor eliminate the burning completely? I don't have an Ele or Paragon character to test this on, and I've been trying to check the process with an E/P hero, but I haven't spotted it yet.... Anyone tried that particular combo? Apophis 21:11, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes the burning is eliminated. 67.162.10.70 21:39, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Burning duration The question is: if say, 6 allies, are poisoned, and I use Cautery Signet- will I get 1 second of burning or 6 seconds of burning? I am relieving people of 6 conditions, but only of one type of condition. So which way does it work?--Lux Terribilis 18:41, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :You're removing 6 'sets' of 1 condition. So you should be burning for 6 seconds. --Kale Ironfist 19:07, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::But you should be following up with Remedy Signet anyway, so in all honesty if you use this properly it's never more than 2 seconds of burning (aftercast+remedy sig cast) unless you have rust on you --Gimmethegepgun 20:10, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::People use signets when they have rust on them?--Darksyde Never Again 19:37, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Luxon warriors do in fort aspenwood. I use Rust all the time there. Gives me plenty of time to use fire nukes on their -40 armor asses :D --Spura 08:46, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Casting time I use this skill as an paragon, and the 2 second casting time looks like 4 seconds to me. As i also have the idea that it casted faster last week. Any1 that can confirm this ? :Rust? — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 13:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Lyric of Purification? Seems silly to list effects when used with Lyric of Purification...if you're using lyric, all your party members are going to lose their conditions anyhow. It's a fun trivia fact I suppose, but. Would anyone ever really use both when there's, among many other things, remedy signet? -Ruse 03:44, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :The reason it's there is because people would probably think to combo those 2 together so that the burning is removed right after you get it because of Lyric, but the note tells you that it won't work --Gimmethegepgun 03:47, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Kk, my edit didn't save but...I posted right after that I was attributing Song of Restoration benefits to Lyric (yes, I know they're both elites, lol). What I get for posting from work. ^^; Ruse 03:50, 5 February 2008 (UTC) EDIT 2: Song and Cautery signet were what I was referring to by the "both elites" comment. Not Song and Lyric. A bug, or don't I understand? I understood this skill to remove all conditions from your party, and then set -you- personally on fire. I see it sets the whole party when I use it? Has this always been the behavior? I've only recently really done anything with my paragon. Ruse 14:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Is it possible that something else set your party on fire right after you used the signet, an enemy using searing flames, perhaps you were standing in lava? Have you tested this in a controlled environment (e.g. isle of the nameless) and still seen the effect occur, if so then it's probably a bug --Cobalt | Talk 16:21, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Fevered Dreams might also be the cause, if you were in The Northern Shiverpeaks fighting the Mandragors --- -- (s)talkpage 16:26, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, everything was dead when I used it against the mandragors, assumed Fevered Dreams would end. But that was probably it. Thanks for the help :) Ruse 17:11, 6 February 2008 (UTC)